Los 3 dragon slayer elementales
by Flarius
Summary: Se ha visto que en el mundo de la magia a través de la historia como varios magos de gran poder y con eso se ve que en un par de años se conocerá la leyenda de 3 dragon slayer que con el tiempo irán fortaleciéndose al grado de ser posiblemente los más fuertes de su clase por así decirlo


Se ha visto que en el mundo de la magia a través de la historia como varios magos, ya sean buenos o malos dependiendo del punto de vista sin duda alguna han logrado fortalecerse al grado de ser considerados como los magos más poderosos de la historia y un claro ejemplo es el mago de nombre Zeref quien suda ha sido catalogado como uno de los magos, por no decir posiblemente el más poderoso mago que se ha visto vivir

Pero de momento ese no es el punto de esta historia dado que en un par de años se conocerá la leyenda de 3 dragon slayer que con el tiempo irán fortaleciéndose al grado de ser posiblemente los más fuertes de su clase por así decirlo

 **Esta es su historia…**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** De antemano deben saber que algunas cosas ocurridas en el anime bien podrían llegar a variar conforme vaya avanzando el Fic

* * *

 **Capítulo 1/Prologo:** **el Inició de la leyenda**

 **Año:** 781… Ubicación **Actual:** Magnolia/Fiore

Ahora se ve como un día radiante comenzaba a llegar al país llamado Fiore, un hermoso lugar con más de 9 millones de habitantes y por lo que se ve en este lugar, la gente puede utilizar magia, e incluso algunos la utilizan para ganarse la vida, pero otros la utilizan para arrebatarla. En Fiore hay lugares llamados gremios, que es donde los magos generalmente se ganan la vida

Pero ahora nos centralizaremos en otro lugar, más específico en lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque de Fiore, donde ahora un pequeño pelirrojo comenzaba a salir de entre los arboles del sitio

 **—** Mattaku, ¿cuánto tiempo llevare caminando? **—** pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras que pareció haber algo volando a su lado o mejor dicho sobre él.

 **—** No te quejes, tu elegiste ir por este "atajo" tuyo **—** hablo el objeto volando que tenía una voz femenina que por lo visto parecía un tanto molesta dado a esto, cosa que causo que el niño de no más de 7 años tuviera un gotón en su nuca dado que tenía razón

Así que haciendo eso de lado se ve que ese peculiar duo siguió su camino a quien sabe dónde dado que esperaban poder encontrar algo con que entretenerse por así decirlo

Al mismo tiempo…

— Donde estarás Raixceel? **— Se preguntaba a sí mismo — Tengo hambre, estoy cansado y tengo sueño —** Decía el chico y en eso entro a una tienda **—** A ver cuánto tengo de dinero **— Dijo y reviso sus ahorros, por lo menos le quedaba para una última comida —** Mattaku **— y con eso se fue a ordenar, luego de un rato le entregaron su comida —** Bien seguiré buscando **— Dijo y siguió caminando pero esta vez con su comida, luego de un rato de buscar por la ciudad llegó a un banco y vio como habían unos tipos queriendo robar —** ¿Debería ayudar? **— Se preguntó Alex —** Que más da **—Dijo Suspirando y se fue corriendo a ayudar**

 **—** Jajaja gracias por el dinero **— río un tipo corpulento y cuando un joven iba a decir algo, el chico de pelo negro rojizo llegó**  
 **—** **No tan rápido —** Habló ocasionando que todos en el banco voltearan a verle **— devuelve ese dinero —** Pidió Alex

 **—** ¿Y si no lo hago qué? Enano **— Respondió el grandulón**  
 **—** Te daré dos opciones, lo haces por las buenas o por las malas, si fuera tú elegiría por las buenas **— Respondió Alex sonriendo y en eso todos los ladrones se echaron a reír**

 **—** Jajaja eres muy gracioso enano, ve a jugar al héroe al otro lado, no quiero lastimar a un niño **— Respondió el grandulón**  
 **—** ¿Ja? Bueno será por las malas entonces **— Dijo el niño**

 **—** Chico eres molesto, encárguense de él **— Dijo el que parecía ser el líder de todos**

 **—** **Entendido—Respondieron todos a la vez**  
 **— Oh un momento, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto el líder**

 **—** ¿Mi nombre? Je me llamo Alex, Alex Dreyar **—Respondió Alex con seguridad —** ¿Y el tuyo? Bah da igual de todas formas te pateare el trasero **— Dijo el chico**  
 **—** Uh? Jajaja vaya que eres gracioso, acábenlo o no… mejor únete a nosotros Alex **—** Propuso el hombre **—** y mi nombre es Hix —Concluyó

 **—** **Lo siento, pero no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, Raixceel me dijo que esas cosas son malas** **—** Respondió Alex **—** **Así que prepárense** **—**  
 **—** Es una lástima, a él **—** Dijo Hix y con eso todos se lanzaron hacía el, pero este ni se inmuto al contrario lo que parecían ser rayos salían de él

 **—** Eso debería decirlo yo **—** Dijo sonriendo **—** Rairyū no… Hōkō! **— Grito el chico soltando un gran cañón de rayos de su boca dándole de llenos a todos sus oponentes dejándolo tirados en el suelo dejando atónitos a todos los presentes —** No debes juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, eso también me lo enseño Raixceel **—** Dijo Alex  
 **—** ¿Qué diablos eres tú? **—** Pregunto Hix

 **—** Esa magia… hmph **—**  
 **—** **Ya te dije soy Alex Dreyar y soy el Dragón Slayer del Trueno, hijo de Raixceel un dragón** **—** Respondió Alex

 **—** ¡Muere! **—** Grito Hix lanzándose con un cuchillo  
 **—** No lo creo **—** Respondió Alex deteniendo el cuchillo — Ve a volar, RAIRYU NO TEKKEN! **—** **Grito Alex y de un puñetazo imbuido en rayos golpeo a Hix mandándolo a volar por los aires** **—** Y eso es todo **— Dijo el chico sacudiendo su ropa y ante esto todos los presentes le aplaudieron** **—** ¿Uh? No es nada Jejeje **—** **dijo Alex rascándose la cabeza**

 **—** ¿Oye niño, cual dijiste que era tu nombre? **—** Pregunto el joven  
 **—** Uh? ¿Usted también quiere pelear? **—** Pregunto Alex

 **—** No me respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta **—** Regaño el Joven  
 **—** Lo siento **—** **Dijo Alex** **—** Mi nombre es Alex Dreyar **—** **Respondió**

 **—** Bien, Alex, yo me llamo Koji Takahashi y soy el maestro de Phoenix Feather **— Se presentó el joven de nombre Koji**

 **—** ¿Maestro? **—** Pregunto Alex  
 **—** Así es, ¿sabes lo que es un gremio de magos? **—** Pregunto Koji

 **—** Mmm ¿se pude comer? **—** Respondió Alex con una pregunta  
 **—** ¿Que te dije sobre responder una pregunta con otra? **—** Dijo Koji

 **—** Igh lo siento… **—** Se disculpó Alex  
 **—** y bien… ¿quieres que te explique lo q es un gremio? **—** Pregunto

 **—** Está bien **—** Respondió Alex  
 **—** **Mira, un gremio de magos en un lugar donde los magos realizan misiones, ayudan a las personas, pelean, desarrollan y sobre todo se divierten con sus seres queridos** **—** Explico Koji

 **—** Mmm eso suena como una familia y hogar **—** Respondió Alex  
 **—** **Así es, también puedes considerarlo de esa manera, ahora te diré unas cuantas cosas importantes en un gremio** **—** Dijo Koji

 **—** Okay **—** Respondió Alex  
 **—** **1)** _Nunca debes dañar a un compañero de tu gremio ya que ellos son como tus hermanos,_ **2)** _Debes divertirte,_ **3)** _El gremio es como tu dijiste es un hogar, y hay vive lo que serían tus compañeros o familia por lo cual si alguien la daña automáticamente daña a tu familia,_ **4)** _Si alguien daña a tu familia se convierte en su enemigo y_ **5)** _Debes proteger a tu familia a toda costa_ **—** Dijo Koji

 **—** Ohh suena divertido ser parte de un gremio **—** Respondió Alex  
 **—** Verdad que si? **— Dijo Koji y Alex asintió** **—** Y si te ofrezco unirte a Phoenix, ¿qué dirías? **— Pregunto Koji**

 **—** Mmm no lo sé estoy buscando a mi padre Raixceel **—** Respondió Alex  
 **—** Raixceel? **—** Pregunto Koji

 **—** Si, Raixceel es mi padre y es un dragón de verdad **—** respondió Alex  
 **—** **Oh ya veo, ¿tienes a donde ir o en donde quedarte?** **—** Pregunto Koji

 **—** Pues no jeje **—** Respondió Alex apenado  
 **—** **Entonces porque no aceptas unirte a Phoenix, hay más chicos como tú que se unieron a Phoenix y están en busca de su padre dragón** **—** Dijo Koji

 **—** ¿En serio? **—** Pregunto Alex  
 **—** Así es **— Respondió Koji** **—** ¿Y aceptas? **—** Pregunto Koji

 **—** Entonces, acepto unirme a Phoenix Feather **—** Afirmo Alex  
 **—** **Buena respuesta** **—** Respondió Koji

Y con eso se ve como tras hacer lo necesario con respecto a lo de ingresar al gremio según los términos de Koji ahora mismo Alex de manera oficial al gremio **Phoenix Feather**

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

Ahora mismo en otra parte de Fiore, un tanto lejos de **Phoenix Feather** se veía que ahora justo lo que parecía ser un pequeño gremio parecía haber sido atacado brutalmente dado la cantidad de destrucción y muerte que había por doquier. Y por lo visto dada la destrucción no parecía que había quedado nada del gremio… ni siquiera una sola pared de pie o algún miembro el gremio con vida

Aunque en eso…

 **—** **Mal... di... ción**

Ahora mismo se veía como de unos cuantos escombros que había en la zona de un momento a otro salían unos cuantos mechones de color gris sobre y cierto objeto, o mejor dicho persona, estaba viva aunque a duras penas dado que era visible que su frente estaba sangrando y por lo que se veía era claro que el sangrado cubría su ojo derecho y si se veía con más cuidado era claro que aquella persona tenía un brazo roto por no decir del resto de su cuerpo que apenas seria salvable estando bajo esos escombros del doble de su tamaño

Y debido al daño q su cuerpo recibió aquella persona que sorpresivamente no tenía más de uno años de edad termino colapsando para posteriormente usar como podía su único brazo difícilmente bueno/sano dado los daños sufridos para posteriormente arrastrarse por el suelo como podía dejando así un leve rastro de sangre

Mientras que en un lugar desconocido

Se ve a un hombre rubio de ojos celestes de mirada suave que llevaba como una armadura dorada y detrás de él tenía com alas amarillas y dicho hombre miraba lo que sucedía con tristeza ya q sin duda no le parecía correcto q eso haya ocurrido, aunque al ver como ese chico lucha por sobrevivir con su daño

Decidió darle una mano por así decirlo, por lo que tras analizar el terreno por así decirlo, pudo ver como una chica de cabello anaranjado que curiosamente estaba cerca de donde se llevaba a cabo esa cruel matanza y por lo q sabía, esa chica a pesar de tene años, sin duda alguna ella posee un corazón amable y bondadoso

Así que el sujeto rubio haciendo uso de sus... habilidades por así decirlo, como puede dirigió a dicha niña hacia donde estaba las ruinas del gremio con la esperanza de que pudiera llegar a tiempo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para el pequeño peli-gris

Y hablando de ella…

Pues ahora mismo se veía como aquella chica peli-naranja parecía estar recolectando unas cuantas flores/plantas medicinales ya que por lo visto lo hacía para su amiga, dado que su amiga hacía poco se había enfermado y ella por su buen corazón quiso hacerla sentirse mejor

Aunque en eso ella al estar recolectando aquellas flores por alguna "extraña razón" tuvo una especie de sensación que le indicaba que debía buscar algo y por lo que se veía, la niña estaba como... siendo guiada por aquel instinto a través del bosque creyendo que habría hermosas flores escondidas o algo parecido

Así que tras caminar unos 10 minutos aquella chica tras caminar/recorrer lo suficiente vio sorpresivamente como un chico aparentemente de su misma edad estaba recargado en un tronco, y por lo que ella veía tras acercarse lo suficiente vio que ese chico por alguna razón que ella desconocía estaba muy lastimado

Y la niña al ver a aquel niño de su edad más o menos pues...su bondadoso corazón no se hizo esperar y como pudo fue a tratar de sanar a ese chico como pudo dado q no soportaba verlo así, aunque al acercarse pudo ver q las heridas de aquel chico eran muy serias se preguntaba aterrada que pudo haberle pasado para que le pasara eso

Aunque en eso aquel chico como pudo de manera adolorida abrió un ojo y aquella chica pues pudo ver q su ojo parecía tener leves rastros parecidos a los de un lobo Cosa que la confundió, pero ahora no había tiempo para asustarse dado que la vida de ese chico CORRIA PELIGRO por lo que siguió tratando de curarlo y aquel chico, pues solo pudo dejar q la chica continuara dado que por cómo estaba a penas si podía de respirar por lo que ahora se ve que la vida del peli-gris estaba pendiendo de un hilo entre la vida y la muerte

* * *

 **¿A caso creen que el peli-gris sobrevivirá a las heridas que sufrió?... Además; ¿Quién será la chica peli-naranja que lo está ayudando y quien será aquel peculiar rubio que la guio hasta el peli-gris?... ¿Y qué creen que paso para que ese gremio fuese destruido de esa manera tan brutal?...**

 **Y sobre todo, ¿quiénes creen que serán los tres dragon slayer de quien habla la leyenda y que les deparara el destino a partir de estos momentos?...**

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez y espero que les agrade este Fic


End file.
